


I'm Always There

by Marimimi14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Hinata, College Student Kageyama, Different Teams, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Living Together, M/M, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Nishinoya, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Rivalry, Roommates, Tokyo (City), college volleyball, protective kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama had been together since the end of their second year. They both got scholarships to continue playing volleyball in Tokyo but at different Universities. What happens when they play their first practice match as rivals instead of partners?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 341





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama and Hinata had always been the kind of friends to bicker with each other. That didn’t really change throughout their high school days. Most of their friends and teammates could see there was something else between the two of them. But the setter and the middle blocker were both too oblivious to their own feelings to do something about it.

Until one day after a rough game during a tournament at the end of their second year. It took Karasuno everything they had to beat their opponent. One the final buzzer went off, Kageyama was bent in two trying to get his breath back. He could hear the cheers around him and could feel the congratulation pats to his shoulder, but he couldn’t see any of it. His arms were still shaking with effort. When he finally pushed his upper body back up his eyes caught Hinata’s. Hinata was standing next to him, his eyes in a daze. Kageyama could see that his thighs were also shaking. The smaller man had been jumping all over the place during the whole game after all. When Hinata realized Kageyama was looking at him he gave him a wide tired smile. Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat. He took the few steps that separated him from Hinata, ignoring Tanaka who was speaking to him. Hinata had to lift his head up to still be able to look at Kageyame in the eyes.

“What?” He asked. “Put a smile on your face! We won!” Hinata beamed at him.

Kageyama had completely forgotten they were still in a gym packed with people. He threw his arms around Hinata and hugged him close to his body. Hinata yelped in surprise but he snaked his arms around Kageyama and squeezed back. Kageyama looked down at him and Hinata stared back for a few seconds. They don’t remember who made the first move, but if you asked their team, they would all agree that the two boys closed the distance between them at the same time. As soon as their lips touch the whole team erupted with a loud cheer. For most of the upperclassmen, they had watched them danced around each other for almost two years now. The story of how Hinata and Kagayama became a couple was still told to every first year when they entered the club the next year.

Kageyama didn’t really mind. He realized they had been quite dumb about their feelings. Which was quite usual for them. But now they were third years and they gave their all on the court in the hope of getting a scholarship for college. They also spent a lot of time with Yachi studying. There was no point in getting a scholarship with a good college if they didn’t have the grades to enter. They both received invitations for Universities in Tokyo, but it wasn’t the same one.

Kageyama had been disappointed at first. He was used to playing with Hinata and felt like no one could get his tosses as his boyfriend could. But Hinata said something to him when they were walking back home during their last month of high school.

“We’ll be on different teams again.” Hinata said. He was walking next to his bike his eyes away from Kageyama.

“Yeah. I know.” Kageyama sighed.

“Well, at least I can finally accomplish that promise I made to myself.” Hinata said turning to look at Kageyama.

“What do you mean?” The taller asked.

“After the tournament in Junior High, I promised myself that I would defeat you. I’ll get to do just that if we’re on different teams again.” Hinata said with a grin.

Kagayama stayed silent for a moment. He had no idea why, but this sentence made him feel at ease. Hinata being confident and telling everyone he would win was something he was used to. It was something he knew how to deal with.

“You think it’s going to be that easy to defeat me.” Kageyama scoffed.

“No. I know for a fact it’s going to be difficult. That what makes it fun.”

Hinata’s smiled made Kageyama’s cheeks burn a little. He was glad it was already dark outside so one could see him blush. They had been together for almost a year he shouldn’t still feel like that at a mere compliment.

“Shut up dumbass.” Kageyama muttered. The only comeback he could come with when he felt like that.

Hinata laughed and parked his bike in front of his house. Kageyama hadn’t even realized they were already there.

“We’ll both be in Tokyo anyway. How about we get a flat together?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama thought about it for a moment. It wasn’t a bad idea. It would give them the opportunity to see each other. Otherwise, they’ll probably be to busy with school and practices.

“Hey. We don’t have to decide now.” Hinata said as he wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s torso when the taller didn’t answer him.

Kageyama hugged him back and tugged Hinata closer to him so he could rest his chin on his boyfriend’s head.

“It’s not a bad idea. Let’s do it.” He said his voice muffled by Hinata’s hair.

Hinata squirmed to get out of Kageyama’s hold and held him at arms distance looking up at him to see if he was telling the truth. Kageyama nodded and Hinata went on the tip of his toes and pulled Kageyama down by his shirt so he was able to kiss him. Kageyama held Hinata close to him, letting the smaller man control the kiss. When they let go of each other they said their goodbyes and as he turned to go to his house Kageyama could hear Hinata screaming cheerfully at his mother that they would live together.

***

Moving day came by faster than they realized. Soon enough they were in a moving truck with all their belongings, on the way to their apartment. It was in the middle of the way for both of their universities. They moved in an apartment with one bedroom, a living room and a kitchen. It was quite small, to say the least. But they both knew they wouldn’t be at home that much and they didn’t need another bedroom anyway. Their families came with them to help with moving their stuff. They left at the end of the day when most of everything was at his place. They were still a few boxes in the living room and a couple in their bedroom. But Kageyama and Hinata would be able to handle it on their own. Their families still had a long drive to go back to their homes after all.

Once everyone was out of their apartment, the boys ordered take-out for their first dinner in their new home.

“Do you want to finish unpacking after dinner?” Kageyama asked between bites.

“I had a better idea in mind.” Hinata said.

“Yeah, and what would that be?”

Kageyama had his eyes on his plate, shovelling food in his mouth. He finally looked up after a moment when Hinata didn’t answer his question. He was faced with the redhead looking at him with shiny eyes. Kageyama swallowed what he had in his mouth with a gulp. His attention all on Hinata.

“How about we try our new bed?” Hinata said as he put his chopsticks back on the table.

Hinata’s words made Kageyama’s heartbeat faster than normal. Once again, it wasn’t the first time they made out or even had sex. Kageyama should just resign himself. Hinata would always make him feel like he swallowed a bunch of butterflies no matter how long they’ve been together. He also put his chopsticks on the table and got up. Hinata looked at him with hungry eyes as he made his way to his side of the table.

“You’ve been thinking about that for long?” Kageyama asked him as he brought his hand to Hinata’s cheeks and cupped them.

“Hum… yeah. Couldn’t wait for everyone to leave.” Hinata replied his eyes going from Kageyama’s eyes to his lips.

Hinata tried to lean forward in his seat to catch Kagayama’s lips with his own, but Kageyama’s hands on his cheeks were firm and didn’t give him an inch to move. After a few more tries, Hinata slumped in his chair and huffed in annoyance. Actions that brought a smile to Kageyama’s face.

“Always so impatient.” Kageyama whispered as he leaned down and brought his face a few centimetres away from Hinata.

“Can you blame me?” Hinata asked him, his big eyes staring at him. “You’re so hot.” He finished with a mischievous smile.

Kageyama shook his head. He wasn’t about to say it out loud, but no, he couldn’t blame Hinata. Kageyama also had a hot boyfriend. And for the first time in two years, they were truly alone without a chance of being interrupted by anyone. Kageyama closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Hinata’s. Hinata was quick to respond to the kiss, his hands surging up and gripping Kageyama’s hips. Screw the bed. Maybe they’ll try the kitchen table first.

***

A week later it was time to start school. Kageyama couldn’t believe how fast he got used to waking up next to Hinata. They would do their morning routine side by side and go their separate way when it was time to go to school. The first week was a whirlwind of classes and practices. The night after their first practice Hinata had been so happy to tell Kageyama everything about his new team. The dumbass had completely forgotten that Nishinoya and Kenma were going to his school and were on his team. Hinata had been quick to point out that Kageyama had forgotten that Daichi was on his team also. It was chaos and they were exhausted by the end of their first week, but they were happy. They were playing volleyball and they were living together. When Kageyama would get jealous about Hinata saying that Kenma was a great setter, he had to remind himself that Hinata was coming home to him in the end. Maybe they weren’t playing together for now, but they were still together.

The second week was when things got a little more complicated. Hinata’s team started having practices in the morning and Kageyama’s team continued with their practices after class. They barely saw each other beside when they were sleeping. And, sadly, they were too tired to do anything else. Kageyama was starting to feel the strain of the separation when their coach announced that they would have a practice match against Hinata’s team on Friday.

“Man, I can’t wait to see Hinata and Noya again.” Daichi said when they were changing in the locker room after practice. They were the last ones in the room.

“Yeah. Me too.” Kageyama said with a sigh.

“Kageyama you live with Hinata.” Daichi said with a laugh.

“Maybe but our schedules don’t match for shit. We haven’t had a proper conversation in days.” Kageyama whined.

“Don’t worry. You’ll find your rhythm in time.” Daichi patted him on the shoulder with a sympathetic look.

Kageyama nodded and slung his training bag on his shoulder. He hoped that Daichi was right. When he got home, Hinata was waiting for him. He was in the middle of their small kitchen and started bouncing on his feet as soon as Kageyama entered the room.

“I guess your coach told you about the practice match.” Kageyama said.

“Yes! It’s going to be awesome!” Hinata exclaimed. “There’s no way I’m losing to you!”

Kageyama smirked at that. He was tired and his limbs were numb because of the long practice but his boyfriend’s energy was contagious.

“Oh yeah. What makes you think that I’ll lose to you?” Kageyama asked teasingly.

Hinata shook his head and bounced toward Kageyama. He pulled the taller closer to him and encircled his torso with his arms. “That’s the thing. I know you won’t make it easy for me.” Hinata said his voice muffled by Kageyama’s shirt.

Kageyama buried his hands in Hinata’s hair and stroke the strands. His boyfriend always had the fluffiest hair. Hinata’s head slumped against his shoulder and the shorter man hummed in content. Kageyama pulled a little harder when he felt Hinata was about to fall asleep on him. Hinata snapped his head up and looked at Kageyama.

“Don’t fall asleep standing up you idiot.” Kageyama said.

“Not my fault you’re comfortable.” Hinata mumbled.

“What about we make a bet for Friday?” Kageyama asked knowing that it would wake Hinata up.

“Oh, good thinking. The loser is doing the dishes alone for a week.” Hinata said with a smile.

“Deal. I hope you’re ready to have your hands in soapy water.” Kageyama replied.

Hinata opened his mouth to protest but Kageyama was faster, for once. He ducked down and pressed a quick peck to Hinata’s lips. Shutting up the smaller man with efficacity. Friday would be interesting for sure.

***

Friday came by soon enough and Kageyama’s team made their way to Hinata’s school after their classes for the practice match. They all changed their clothes in the locker room reserved for the away team. Daichi and he had barely set foot in the gym that Nishinoya and Hinata were already on them. Kenma was following behind.

“Daichi! Kageyama! Nice to see you!” Nishinoya loudly said.

He already crushed both of them in a quick but tight hug.

“Hey Noya, Hinata. And hello Kenma.” Daichi said with a smile.

Kageyama tried to be annoyed with his ex-libero energy and level of loudness but a quick glance at Hinata’s was enough to know no one was fooled. Hinata was smiling at him with a fond smile.

“Ready to lose?” Noya asked them with a grin.

“Hey! Maybe have some respect for your senpai.” Daichi said with a teasing smile. He lunged forward to try and grab Noya so he could ruffle his hair but Noya had always been a quick guy and he managed to escape his grip.

“Guys stop talking to the enemy and start stretching.” Someone from Hinata, Noya and Kenma’s team shouted at them.

“They’re not enemies. They’re our friends.” Noya replied. He taunted Daichi and Kageyama one last time before running back to the rest of his team.

Daichi shook his head with a smile. He was glad Nishinoya hadn’t really changed since high school.

“I guess we’ll have to defeat you.” Daichi said turning his attention to Hinata and Kenma.

“You can always try.” Hinata said with a smile.

“What did we tell you about talking smack if you couldn’t back it up.” Kageyama said with a roll of his eyes.

“But I’m about to prove you that I can back it up. You’re not the only great setter.” Hinata said with a wink. “We’ll definitely win. Right Kenma?”

The older boy turned around with a surprised look. As if he wasn’t expecting someone to include him in the conversation.

“Hum… I suppose.” Kenma said. “Come on Shouyou. The captain is starting to get impatient.”

Hinata waved at Daichi and Kageyama before following Kenma back to their team. Daichi and Kageyama also regrouped with their team and started their stretches. When both teams had warmed up it was time to start the game.

Kageyama felt weird being on the same court as Hinata but on the other side of the net. Hinata was standing right in front of him with a bright smile. Kageyama shook his head a little. He had to focus on the game. He could look at his cute boyfriend after.

Kageyama’s team was the first one to serve. It was a good serve, but Nishinoya was on the other side. Of course, he received the ball without much problem. Kenma prepared himself to set the ball. Kageyama was sure he was going to set it to the third year on his team. He made his move to block him. He lost sight of Hinata. That was his first mistake. The next thing he knew he heard a loud “smack” and the ball dropped on their side of the court without anyone being able to make a move to stop it. Kageyama looked around and found Hinata who was receiving praises from his teammates. Kageyama wanted to be annoyed at the redhead. He had made a point right under his nose. But he couldn’t be annoyed at Hinata. Not when the smaller man had come so far since their first match in Junior High. He was now able to do quick attacks with a setter that wasn’t Kageyama. If that wasn’t an improvement, he didn’t what was.

“Man. It’s your first time being on the receiving end of Hinata’s quick right?” Daichi asked him.

Kageyama hadn’t really thought about it before, but Daichi was right. He was used to set the quick, not receiving it.

“He’s come a long way.” Kageyama said as he nodded.

“Yeah. You both did.” Daichi said. He patted Kageyama’s shoulder and went to his position. Hinata’s team was about to serve.

The game continued with both teams making a lot of points. The first set ended up on a win for Hinata’s team even if it had been closed. As for now, Hinata had made the most spikes for his team. The other third-year who was in the front with him seemed a little annoyed by it. At the same time, Kageyama understood why Kenma gave the ball to Hinata more often. The third-year was more unpredictable, and his spikes weren’t as precise. After a quick time out for the teams, they started the second set.

Things were going well for Kageyama’s team. It seemed like they would take points back and win the second set. But Hinata was still a force to be reckoned with. He was taking his impulse to jump again. Kenma was clearly setting the ball for him. At the last second, the third year on Hinata’s team shoved him out of the way and jumped to spike the ball. Hinata was already in the middle of his jump and he fell hard on his side. The third-year missed the spike. But no one cared about that because Hinata still wasn’t back up.

Nishinoya was already next to Hinata and they were whispering between themselves. The game had stopped and Kageyama didn’t even think twice before ducking under the net and make his way to Hinata. His teammates were all asking him what he was doing but he didn’t care. Daichi could handle their questions. Hinata’s teammates looked at him with a questioning look but they didn’t try to stop him. Kageyama would like to see them try. He crouched down next to Hinata and Nishinoya. He could tell his boyfriend was in pain from the way he had his eyebrows frowned and his lips in a firm line.

“What happened? What hurt?” Kageyama asked him.

“Didn’t land properly. I think I sprained my ankle.” Hinata said through gritted teeth.

Kageyama clenched his fist in anger. What the hell was wrong with number 12? They were on the same team after all.

“Is number 12 always that stupid?” Kageyama asked. He was looking at Noya because he knew Hinata would try to defend the guy. Dumbass Hinata always too kind.

“Yeah. He’s mad because Hinata has better spikes than him. Hinata is a middle blocker for now but the coach is already talking about an ace position for him.” Noya explained.

Kageyama shook his head in disbelief. Some people were so insecure they had to hurt others. Hinata’s coach reached them and crouched next to them. He examined Hinata’s ankle for a moment.

“Yeah. It’s sprained. You’re out for at least 6 weeks.” The coach said with an apologetic look.

Hinata’s face fell at that. Kageyama knew how he felt. His boyfriend literally breathed volleyball. What was he supposed to do if he couldn’t play for 6 weeks? Kageyama gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder in encouragement. He caught movements in the corner of his eyes and number 12 trying to make a quick exit. He was blocked by Kenma and Daichi. Kageyama gave Hinata another squeeze and asked Noya to stay with him. He’ll be right back.

He reached number 12 in three wide steps. He grabbed the guy by his collar and shook him slightly.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He said his voice dripping with anger.

“What the hell?” The guy sputtered. “It wasn’t that hard of a fall. Why do you even care?”

“I don’t care what you think. It could have been dangerous. And he still has a sprained ankle you asshole.” Kageyama hissed.

Number 12 managed to get out of Kageyama’s hold and Kageyama was about to lunge for him again when he was stopped by his coach.

“That’s enough. I’m sure his own coach will have a talk with him.” His coach said.

Kageyama stopped in his tracks. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth again.

“You stay the hell away from my boyfriend! If I hear you even looked at him, you’re going to have to deal with me!”

Kageyama’s declaration had the effect of a bomb on both teams. They were all looking at each other in shock. Only Daichi, Noya and Kenma had known after all. After a few seconds, Daichi broke the silence.

“You’ll also have to deal with me.” He said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Maybe I’ll send the receives to the back of your head.” Noya screamed from where he was sitting next to Hinata.

Kenma sighed. “If you think you’ll get more tosses this way you’re wrong. Try not hurting my best friend would you.”

The guy looked at them in confusion. He hadn’t expected Hinata to have the support from the guys on the other team.

“Nakamura. Go to the dean’s office and explain to him how you hurt another student on your team.” The coach said.

Nakamura tried to protest and explain himself, but his coach cut him off.

“I don’t want to hear it. Out of my court.” The coach said curtly.

Nakamura grumbled as he grabbed his things and exited the gym. The coach from Hinata’s team was apologizing for the trouble to their coach. He asked if they wanted to end the game here and report it to another time.

“No!” Hinata exclaimed from his spot on the floor. “We have to finish the game.”

The coaches finally agreed that they would finish it. Kageyama went to Hinata to help him to the bench. Hinata’s team manager brought him an icepack from his ankle.

“Why did you insist on finishing the game?” Kageyama asked him as he helped him position the icepack correctly.

“Because we have a bet. And my team won’t lose.”

Kageyama snorted. Of course, Hinata would think of their stupid bet at times like these.

“You have some big talk for a guy who won’t be on the court.” Kageyama said.

“A bet is a bet. I won’t back out.” Hinata said with a smile.

Kageyama was called by his team. They were about to start the game again and it was his turn to serve.

“I’ll see you after the game.” He gave Hinata a peck on his cheek before going back to his spot.

He could hear Hinata’s teammates teasing the redhead for the PDA that just happened. Kageyama smirked and served the ball.

In the end, Kageyama’s team won. Which meant he had a pouting Hinata clinging to his back as he walked back to their apartment. Their coaches both said they could call them a taxi, but the boys turned their offer down. Hinata wasn’t that heavy and it would be a good workout for Kageyama. So, he had helped Hinata climb on his back. The redhead wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. When they arrived at their apartment, Kageyama sat Hinata at the kitchen table.

“You can either start now or wait for tomorrow.” He said pointing to the pile of dishes on the counter.

“But Kageyama I’m injured.” Hinata whined.

“You don’t need your legs to do the dishes.” Kageyama replied.

“Still, no fair. We would’ve won if I had been on the court.” Hinata pouted.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. Hinata had been saying that during the whole walk back.

“Hum… Maybe.” Kageyama said. He was done with this conversation that went in a circle.

“Hey! You have to take care of me!” Hinata protested hitting Kageyama’s arm lightly.

“And I will. But you said it yourself. A bet is a bet.”

Hinata mumbled a few more protests and crossed his arms on his chest. Kageyama stayed silent. He was serious when he said he would take care of Hinata. He would make sure his small boyfriend was never uncomfortable. Doing the dishes wouldn’t make him uncomfortable, it would only annoy him.

“So? Now or tomorrow?” Kageyama asked him.

“Tomorrow.” Hinata sighed. “For now, I need you to help me take a shower and after cuddle with me.”

“Ok. I can definitely help you with that.” Kageyama said with a smile.

Hinata looked up at him and made grabby hands. Kageyama pulled him in his arms and Hinata immediately wrapped his arms and his legs around his boyfriend.

“Thank you.” Hinata said his lips brushing against Kageyama’s neck as he spoke.

“For what?” A shiver went down Kageyama’s spine at the contact.

“For defending me and for taking care of me.” Hinata whispered tightening his grip on Kageyama.

Kageyama kissed his temple. “You know I’m always there for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama takes care of Hinata.

Hinata woke up at the sound of plates clinking together. He groaned and picked up his phone to check the time. He sat straight in his bed at the sight. He was so late for morning practice. Had he forgotten to put his alarm? It wouldn’t be the first time. That was why Kageyama usually set an alarm for him on his phone also. Why didn’t Kageyama wake him up? He was about to jump out of bed when he felt a throb in his ankle. And then he remembered about his sprain. Hinata sat back in their bed with a sigh. It had barely been a week since his injury, and he was already so done with it. There were 5 weeks to go before he was allowed to play again. He had difficulties going anywhere without help and he had to use crutches since he couldn’t put weight on his leg.

“Kageyama!” Hinata called.

He waited a moment and realized his boyfriend hadn’t heard him.

“Kageyama!” He tried again a bit louder.

Hinata heard some noises in the kitchen and then some footsteps in the hallway. Then Kageyama’s head popped in the doorway.

“Yeah.” Kageyama said with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Can you help me?” Hinata asked with a pout.

That was another thing Hinata didn’t like. Asking for help for basic things. He was used to doing things on his own. At least he could ask Kageyama for help. He was grateful that he was living with his boyfriend instead of a dorm or something like that.

Kageyama smiled at him and supported him as Hinata got dressed. They finished eating breakfast and getting ready for school. Kageyama picked up Hinata’s backpack even if Hinata protested that he could do it himself.

“You don’t have to come to my school.” Hinata said as Kageyama picked up his crutches. “It adds more time to your commute.”

“Shut up Hinata. I know you hate using the crutches so if I can spare you even 15 minutes, I’ll do it.” Kageyama said.

Hinata wanted to protest some more but he knew Kageyama was right. Kageyama bent down and kissed Hinata. Hinata gave up his protests and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders and hugged him.

“Now hop on.” Kageyama said when Hinata let him go.

Hinata nodded and settled himself on Kegeyama’s back. Kageyama made sure that Hinata was secured before straightening to his full height. Hinata had his arms loosely around Kageyama’s neck.

“You ok?” Kageyama asked. He readjusted his hold on Hinata’s tighs.

Hinata hummed in agreement. The walk to Hinata’s school took around 10 minutes so Hinata got comfortable. He leaned his head on Kageyama’s shoulder and nosed at his dark hair. Since he was plastered to Kageyama’s body, he felt it when a shiver ran down Kageyama’s spine.

“Stop it.” Kageyama told him.

“I’m not doing anything.” Hinata said hiding his smile in Kageyama’s hair, even if the taller couldn’t even see him.

“Sure, you’re not.” Kageyama said clearly not believing him.

“I’m making the most out of a situation that really sucks.” Hinata replied.

Kageyama stayed silent for a moment. Hinata knew he was taking advantage of his injury and the fact that Kageyama felt a bit sorry for him. But he didn’t really care because it was also the truth. If he was about to have Kageyama carry him around he would at least take that as a chance to spend some time with him. He was brought back to reality when Kageyama stopped walking.

“We’re here.” Kageyama said.

Hinata looked around him and sure enough, they were on his campus. As if he needed another proof, Nishinoya and Kenma appeared next to them almost immediately.

“Hey, guys!” Noya greeted them with a smile.

They greeted their friends and Kageyama helped Hinata back to the ground. He gave him his crutches and Hinata was about to reach out for his backpack, but Kenma was faster. He took the bag from Kageyama and slung it on his shoulder before Hinata could even open his mouth.

“The only reason you were faster than me is that I’m injured.” Hinata muttered.

Kenma raised an eyebrow at Hinata’s reaction. Nishinoya laughed and ruffled Hinata’s hair reassuring him that he was still one of the fastest persons he knew. Kageyama shrugged at the look Kenma gave him.

“He’s a bit touchy about others helping him. He’s used and I quote “to fight on his own”.” Kageyama explained doing the quotation marks with his fingers.

Kenma nodded. “We have the same classes today Sho. You already have crutches to worry about. Let me help you a little.” He tried to settle his friend.

Hinata looked at his friend and finally nodded in acceptance. Kenma had a good point after all.

“I have practice this afternoon. I won’t be able to pick you up.” Kageyama said.

“I know.” Hinata replied.

Kageyama had been given special permission during the last week to finish his practice earlier so he could pick up Hinata. His coach saying that it was only until Hinata was comfortable using the crutches without any other help. Hinata knew no one said it, but they all felt a bit sorry for him.

“We could walk back home with you and keep you company until Kageyama gets back.” Nishinoya proposed.

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Hinata said back to his pouty mood.

From the look his boyfriend gave him he didn’t agree. Ok, Hinata wasn’t the best at following instructions when said instructions kept him from walking around. He was the kind of guy who always had to move in a way or another. And now he couldn’t even play volleyball, he had way too much energy. Kageyama had caught him walking around the apartment the other day without his crutches. It had been probably one of their first fights since they moved in together. In the end, Hinata had to agree with his taller boyfriend. Putting weight on his injured ankle will only slow his recovery process.

“Ah come on. Don’t think of it as us keeping an eye on you. It’s more like we’ll hang out. We can play Mario Kart or something. Right Kenma!” Nishinoya exclaimed.

“Hum… yeah. I don’t have anything scheduled after classes.” Kenma said with a shrugged.

Hinata thought about it and he agreed. They usually didn’t have much time to hang out outside of practices and matches. It could be fun.

“I have to go otherwise I’ll be late. Thanks guys.” Kageyama said.

Hinata gripped his boyfriend’s jacket before he could turn around. Which made Kageyama stop in his tracks and turned to him with a concerned look.

“Do you have to go right now?” Hinata asked him.

Kageyama sighed. “Yes. I don’t want to be late.” He tried again.

But Hinata didn’t let go of his jacket. That was another thing he wasn’t used to. Going to a different school and not being able to see Kageyama during the day. At least, this time his unease wasn’t because of his injury. At least, not completely. Hinata couldn’t help himself but think that if he had still been in high school, he wouldn’t even have to use the stupid crutches during the day. Because Kageyama would’ve been there and could’ve given him piggyback rides.

Kageyama seemed to pick up on his boyfriend’s mood and sighed. He took Hinata’s hands between his own and gently forced him to let go of his jacket. Hinata looked up at him but said nothing. Kageyama took off his jacket and then his hoodie. He gave Hinata his hoodie and put his jacket back on.

“There you go.” He said as he gave Hinata a quick peck on his cheek. “Now I really have to go.”

Hinata clutched the hoodie and kept him close to him. “Thanks. See you later.” He told Kageyama with a wide smile.

Kageyama waved one last time to him and he turned around. Hinata kept his eyes on him until his boyfriend disappeared in the crowd.

“You guys are so cute.” Nishinoya teased him.

“Oh, shut up. Hold this so I can put on the hoodie.” He said shoving his crutches to Nishinoya.

He tried to put the clothing on, but he almost fell on his face. Kenma grabbed his arm at the last second and helped keep Hinata steady until he was done.

“Thanks.” He said as he took his crutches back from Noya.

“Don’t mention it. Now let’s go if we don’t want to be late.”

Hinata almost groaned at that. They still had almost 20 minutes before their class started, but he was quite slow with the stairs. He was so used to being fast on his feet, a sprained ankle was the worst. Nevertheless, they said their goodbyes to Nishinoya and told him they’ll see him at lunch. Hinita and Kenma made their way to class together with Hinata asking Kenma what he had missed during practice. 

“You didn’t miss that much. Nakamura is benched for a couple of games because of his behaviour.” Kenma said as they entered their class and found a good place to seat.

Kenma chose a place so Hinata was next to the wall and he could lean his crutches on it during the lecture. Hinata thought about what his friend had told him. He couldn’t help to feel glad about the fact that Nakamura wouldn’t play for some time. It was maybe harsh of him because it was the guy’s last year and his last chance to be scoot for a pro team but he reassured himself that no pro teams would want of this selfish man in the first place. Hinata tried to talk a bit more about volleyball, but Kenma was done with this subject. Hinata sighed his friend still played volleyball only because he had a full scholarship if he was on the team. Anyway, their professor entered the room a few moments later and both boys tried to concentrate on the class and take notes.

The day passed without much happening. Kageyama texted him during lunch to ask him how he was doing and if his ankle was hurting. Said text resulted in Nishinoya teasing him for them being cute together. Hinata blushed as he texted Kageyama that he was fine. His ankle was throbbing a little, but he didn’t see the point in telling his boyfriend. It wasn’t like the man could do anything about it.

He didn’t share his afternoon class with his friends. Which meant that it would be even more boring than usual. Kageyama and he maybe had good enough grades in their last year of high school to have a scholarship, but he still wasn’t that good at school. Hinata had called Yachi a few times already to ask for some help with his notes.

When his class ended, Hinata joined Noya and Kenma outside. Kenma held out his hand and Hinata gave him his backpack with a sigh. The walk back to his apartment took a little longer than with Kageyama since he had to walk and with crutches, he was much slower. Nishinoya was ready to try and carry him, but Hinata refused. He could already see the both of them sprawled on the sidewalk. Hinata sat on the couch as soon as he entered his place. Kenma dropped his backpack by the door.

“Are you guys hungry?” Hinata asked his friends. “We didn’t go to the grocery store yet, but we might have some instant ramen.”

“I could eat yeah.” Noya said.

Hinata put his hands on the couch cushion to push himself up, but Noya stopped him.

“You and Kenma start the game. I’ll make the food.” He said.

“Do you even know where the things are?” Hinata asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Hinata, your kitchen isn’t that big. I’m sure I can manage.”

And with that Noya disappeared in the kitchen. Hinata could hear his friend rummaged through the cupboards. Kenma was already by the tv, getting everything ready to play some Mario Kart. Hinata took out his phone and texted Kageyama to tell him they made it home. He didn’t get an answer right away, but that was expected. He was practicing after all.

Nishinoya came back a few minutes later with bowls of ramen. They ate while watching some dumb game show on tv. Once they were done, his friends took charge once again and washed the small number of dishes they dirtied. They came back and it was time to play some video games.

It was nice. Noya and he had barely any chances to finish first since Kenma was a beast. But Hinata had fun. He was still stuck on the couch and couldn’t move a lot, but he had an outlet for his competitiveness. They laughed a lot and told bad jokes.

A few hours later, they heard the front door opening. Kageyama entered the apartment with his sports bag slung on his shoulder.

“Hi, guys.” He said as he took off his shoes.

Hinata responded with an incomprehensible sound because he was focused on the game. He was 2nd place behind Kenma and was determined to get first place.

“Sup Kageyama.” Nishinoya answered him. He was currently 7th place and had already given up on getting any closer to the first place. “Don’t worry we’ll leave soon.”

“Take your time. I’m going to take a shower.”

Hinata sensed Kageyama moving around the apartment more than he saw him. That was the only reason he wasn’t surprised when Kageyama bent over the back of the couch and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Hinata got distracted for the two seconds it took to smile up at Kageyama. Kageyama replied with a small smile of his own and disappeared into the bathroom. The two seconds was all it took for Hinata to lose his second place and end up in 4th place. In the end, he lost once again.

They did another race and after Noya and he lost again, Kageyama came out of the bathroom in sweatpants and a hoodie.

“We should probably go.” Kenma said putting his controller back on the coffee table.

“Yeah. We’ll see you tomorrow Hinata. We should do this again. It was fun.” Noya said with a bright smile.

Hinata agreed with them. It had been fun. They said goodbye to their friends and Kageyama sat next to Hinata on the couch.

“How are you doing?” Kageyama asked him and squeezed his thigh gently.

“I’m ok, I guess. How was practice?”

Kageyama shook his head and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Hinata asked him with a frown.

“You didn’t ice your ankle when you arrived home.”

Hinata crossed his arms with a pout. Of course, Kageyama knew he didn’t ice his ankle. He shifted on the couch and tried to stifle a whimper. His ankle was hurting more than at the beginning of this afternoon. Kageyama came back with an icepack wrapped in a towel. He sat back down on the couch. He helped Hinata sitting sideways on the couch, so his legs were on Kageyama’s lap and put he icepack on his ankle.

“Thank you.” Hinata said as the tension left his shoulders. He hadn’t realized how much he had tensed over the afternoon.

“Stupid.” Kageyama muttered. “You should take better care of yourself.” He said a bit louder.

“I know. It just sucks.” Hinata sighed.

“Yeah. I’m aware. But if you follow the nurse’s instructions you’ll heal faster and have fewer risks of injuring yourself again.”

Hinata nodded but stayed silent. He knew all of that. He also knew that Kageyama understood his frustration better than anyone. His boyfriend breathed volleyball just as much as him. 15 minutes later, Kageyama took the ice away and put the icepack on the coffee table.

“There, we should probably do another 15 minutes before going to bed.” Kageyama told him.

“I’m sorry for making you worry.” Hinata said with a small voice looking down at his hands on his lap.

“Hey.” Hinata looked up at the sound. “Come here.”

Kageyama helped him again and Hinata was able to sit between his boyfriend’s legs and with his back against his chest. Kageyama dropped another kiss on his forehead and circled his arms around his waist.

“I get it.” He said with his nose buried in his hair. “It’s a hard time for you right now. But let me assure you I’d be worried even if you followed all the instructions. You’re injured and there’s not much I can do about it. So, I’ll be there for you in any way you need me.”

Hinata’s heart swelled with affection. He knew Kageyama cared. They were both protective of each other, but it was the first time one of them had a serious injury. It was incredible to know that Kageyama would take care of him no matter what.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Hinata whispered pressing himself even closer to Kageyama.

Kageyama cupped his cheek gently and turned his head so they were somewhat facing each other. The taller man dipped his head and kissed him softly. Hinata melted in the kiss, taking all the sensations in.

“I love you.” Kageyama whispered against his lips.

“Love you too.” Hinata whispered back before going in for another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! It took me so long to write a part 2 to this fic and I'm so sorry. The inspiration just wasn't there. It took a while, but I like what I came up with and I hope you'll like it too. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom! I hope you like it! Maybe I'll write other fics in this universe. Let me know if you're interested! Thank you for reading!


End file.
